Deceptive Nex
About Deceptive Nex is considered a new user on Hummingbird. He is a 16-year-old Filipino INFP, who goes by the nicknames "Nexy" or "Nexxy" by some of the users on Hummingbird. Specifically, Karazumi, Hanamiya, and WagginSwaggin. He is known as a "pleebish weeb" by HB user S_G. His waifu is Tomoyo Sakagami from "Clannad". He does not proclaim his love for her as much as Mio from "K-On!", however. Recently, he has changed this to Manami Sangaku from "Yowamushi Pedal" to honor the anime. Deceptive Nex's senpai is Azuslu7jpg. He has given Azuslu7jpg the name "Azu-senpai". He looks up to him because of his reviews and opinions. They can be seen talking to each other occasionally about topics varying from anime to parts of Azuslu7jpg's life. Deceptive Nex usually goes to Azuslu7jpg for advice. He can sometimes be found in the forums, but is not as active as other users on the site. In the forums, he is usually seen proclaiming his love for Mio Akiyama from "K-On!" amongst other users discussing the anime. In real life, Deceptive Nex is known as his real name, Sean. He lives in Los Angeles, California, but he does not know where he was born. He is currently going into his junior (11th) year of high school. He is a swimmer and can be seen playing Xbox with his friends. He is also really interested in technology, looking forward to anything tech related. He doesn't talk much in real life compared to his online persona. He does not have that many friends and is only sociable to those who are close to him. However, he is not afraid to make new friends. Likes If you've talked to him, you'll know that he really likes "Attack on Titan". His favorite character from the series is Eren. He also likes "Clannad", "Yowamushi Pedal", and "Steins;Gate". His favorite anime genres are romance and slice of life. He does not prefer any type of genre, he just wants the anime to be good. His favorite summer 2014 anime so far is a tie between "Zankyou no Terror" and "Barakamon". He likes characters who are shy, quiet and/or reserved. He likes characters like this because he can relate to them the most and he likes to see what kind of character they become in the end. Dislikes He does not like long running anime. He tends to stay away from anime that's above 50 episodes because he thinks anime like this is full of filler episodes. He does not like fanservice in anime, as he sees it as an unnecessary point for an anime. He does not like ofpveteran73's "(-;". In the summer 2014 anime lineup, he has dropped "Rail Wars!" because it contained too much fanservice and thought everything was ridiculous about the show. Covers Deceptive Nex is new to photo editing, only using Adobe Illustrator to make his cover photos. He is a fan of minimalist art, and applies what he knows of minimalist art into his cover photos. Hummingbird-Cover.jpg|Deceptive Nex's first cover photo. Hummingbird-Cover-v2.jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover photo. Hummingbird-Cover-v2-1.jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover photo featuring Kuroko from "Kuroko's Basketball" and Manami from "Yowamushi Pedal". Hummingbird-Cover-v2-2.jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover photo featuring Mio & Ritsu from "K-On!" and Tomoyo from "Clannad". Hummingbird-Cover-v2-3.jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover photo featuring Hanako and Lilly from the visual novel "Katawa Shoujo". Hummingbird-Cover-v2-4-(Fix).jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover photo featuring Manami and Toudou from "Yowamushi Pedal". Hummingbird-Cover-For-DaniKenzo-(With-Logo).jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover, featuring HB user DaniKenzo along with Lelouch and C.C. from "Code Geass". Hummingbird-Cover-For-WagginSwaggin-(Fix).jpg|Deceptive Nex's second cover, featuring HB user WagginSwaggin along with Naruko from "Yowamushi Pedal" and Mashiro Shiina from "The Pet Girl of Sakurasou". The-Cover-Trio.jpg|Deceptive Nex showcases his "cover trio". Hummingbird-Cover-v3-(Yellow-Fix).jpg|Deceptive Nex's third cover photo featuring Manami from "Yowamushi Pedal" and a quote from Manami. The-Best-Picture-Ever.jpg|Deceptive Nex's first cover photo for HB user WagginSwaggin. Hummingbird-Cover-(Mugified).jpg|Deceptive Nex's "Mugified" cover photo. Trivia *Azuslu7jpg is Deceptive Nex's first follower. *Deceptive Nex is really skinny for his age, weighing in at only 95 lbs. *His favorite color is blue. His favorite color combination is black and blue. *He has a MyAnimeList and AniList account, which is updated regularly. *He had a broken arm when he was young. It was caused by falling from a bicycle. *He has an "Attack on Titan" necklace he wears as a part of his everyday attire. *In his room, he has two "Halo: Reach" posters, one "Sword Art Online II" poster from Anime Expo, and one "Yowamushi Pedal" poster from Anime Expo. *His guilty pleasure anime is "School Days". *"Tokyo Magnitude 8.0" was the first anime to make him cry. * He plans to become a reviewer for anime. He has already written a review of "Kimi to Boku." on Hummingbird (http://hummingbird.me/anime/kimi-to-boku/reviews/5599). * His favorite font is Raleway Thin, as shown in his cover photos. Category:Users Category:Regular Users